


Hush

by cielsdemon



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Valentine's Day, gooey romantic sexin'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielsdemon/pseuds/cielsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell breaks the quiet with a question, her voice hushed. "What time do you need to leave?" she asks, fingertips combing through the unruly ends of the hair falling across William's forehead.</p><p>William's eyes stay closed as he sighs his answer. "Seven." Grell's eyes flicker toward the clock and she frowns, pressing her down turned mouth against William's.</p><p>"Stay with me," she pleads, lips moving against his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! What better way to celebrate than with tooth rotting grelliam fluff, am I right? This fluff has the added bonus of smut, so, even better!
> 
> Here's hoping you have a wonderful day whether you're going out or staying in and reading fic (like me).
> 
> Enjoy!

The bed creaks as Grell climbs into it, mattress dipping as her bare legs slide under the blankets. She curses under her breath, fumbling in the dark with the blanket until she finally forces her limbs underneath.

 

She stills, waiting for any sign of movement from her bed partner, but there is none. William is motionless beside her, turned on his side to face the wall.

 

Grell rolls to the side and scoots closer, her bony knees fitting up against the backs of William's thighs. She wiggles freezing toes between his calves and receives a shiver in response.

 

"Good morning, my chilly dear," she whispers, sliding one arm across William's waist. Grell's nose brushes the fine hair at the back of William's neck as she kisses the knob of his spine above his collar.

 

"I wasn't cold until you put your feet on me," is his reply, words slurred with sleep and muffled into the pillow under his face.

 

Grell laughs, her toes wiggling between William's legs. Despite his complaints, he doesn't pull his warmth away from her.

 

She spreads her palm over the heat of his stomach, fingertips just touching the swatch of hairs under his navel. She scratches gently and William’s muscles clench under her hand.

 

"Why are you so late?" William murmurs sleepily, his body shifting against hers to burrow further into the bedclothes.

 

"Do you even know what time it is, my love?" Grell replies, fondness lacing her words. William grunts a no, and she laughs.

 

"Ronnie made a mistake." William tenses, poised to roll over. "Now, now...” Grell soothes, hand patting William’s stomach. “I took care of it,” she continues, “and he's been sufficiently reprimanded. No need to get cross with the boy."

 

William makes a dubious noise, but relaxes. His hand travels under the blankets to find Grell's, and their fingers tangle. He tugs, and Grell allows her fingers to be pulled upward and kissed.

 

His eyes are still closed, but William, clumsy and slow with sleep, presses his mouth to each of her knuckles until Grell’s cheeks are flush with color.

 

"Will," she murmurs, heart thundering in her chest. He only hums in reply and tucks their joined hands under his chin. "When did I fall in love with such a romantic, hm?"

 

"You didn’t,” William answers. His lips touch her fingertips.

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

He sighs, warm against her fingers. “Go to sleep, Grell."

 

"Oh, but Will! You've gone and put me in the mood for romance."

 

"Sleep," William insists, but there's a smile in his voice that's all too obvious.

 

She pulls at his hand, dragging William along until he's forced to roll with her or lose an arm. Once he's on his back, she slides on top of him, their joined hands positioned over his head on the pillow.

 

"William," she sings, voice low. His eyes are still closed, his face relaxed with what can only be described as contentment.

 

Grell kisses the corner of his mouth and it turns upward under the pressure of her lips. She dusts her mouth across William's cheekbone and the bridge of his nose. Her lips touch his temple, his hairline. The space between his brows that furrows when he's cross with her receives special attention.

 

"My love," she whispers, mouth hovering over his.

 

"Darling," he replies, the endearment rare and thus cherished all the more. He tips his chin up and kisses her, lips parting, automatic and familiar.

 

Grell tilts her head, pushing forward to deepen the kiss. Their tongues curl together, soft, damp suction sticking their lips.

 

William tastes like toothpaste and sleep warmed breath, hazy and comforting.

 

Grell tastes of wine, full and heady, and of tart sweets.

 

They lick into each other’s mouths, sharing breath. Grell nibbles William’s lower lip and sighs against his skin when he mirrors her, teeth digging in just enough to ache.

 

Their kiss tapers off gradually, the damp slide of their mouths fading into kitten soft pecks and presses. Eyes ease open as they pull apart, lips touching until the very last second.

 

William is slightly out of breath, his chest rising and falling enough that it moves Grell against him. She smiles down at him, her face a mix of soft affection and weariness that makes William yearn to gather her close.

 

He reaches up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and his fingers linger. He cards his hand through the silky locks, fingers curling to hold her against him. 

 

Grell's fingertips trace over William's eyebrow, thumb just grazing the corner of his eye. His eyelids flutter shut, lashes a dark smudge Grell can't resist smoothing her fingers over. She bows her head and kisses both eyelids, hands cradling the sides of William's face.

 

His hands slide out of her hair and down the slope of her back. She's wearing something loose and satiny; it’s so easy to push upward, and to allow his palms immediate access to the warmth of her skin.

 

Grell breaks the quiet with a question, her voice hushed. "What time do you need to leave?" she asks, fingertips combing through the unruly ends of the hair falling across William's forehead.

 

William's eyes stay closed as he sighs his answer. "Seven." Grell's eyes flicker toward the clock and she frowns, pressing her down turned mouth against William's.

 

"Stay with me," she pleads, lips moving against his. His fingers clench against her back, the tips pressing into her skin. "Please."

 

"I suppose I could take a half day," William concedes. Grell grins against his mouth and kisses him firmly, her mouth curved with a promise.

 

She presses her knees deep into the bed on either side of William's thighs and rolls them so that he is above her. Her hair fans out across the pillows, blood red and beautiful.

 

William braces himself on his elbows – both of his hands remain trapped under the points of Grell's shoulder blades. This close, even without glasses, her smiling features are in full focus and her gaze is fond.

 

There's a blush high on her cheeks, staining the pale of her skin rosy pink. William would be daft not to kiss her there, lips brushing across both cheeks and the point of her nose. She wrinkles it under his attention and a smile upturns his mouth as he continues dusting kisses over her flushed face.

 

"William," she giggles, knees pulling up on either side of his hips. He pulls back to look down at her and their eyes meet. "Kiss me," she requests, breathless with the desire for it. He does.

 

Their lips meet again and again, mouths open and wet, eager to be touching. Grell's hands muss William's hair and slide under his sleep shirt, nails scraping delicately over warm skin. 

 

They kiss until their lips tingle and swell, puffy and pink with use. William drags his thumb across the plush of Grell's lower lip and bites the inside of his cheek when she sucks at his finger.

 

It disappears into the heat of her mouth and her tongue laves over it, smoothing across the pad and pushing at his fingernail until William is dizzy and aching for her to do the same to an entirely different part of him.

 

"Grell," her name comes out low, desperate. She lets his thumb out of her mouth with a pop.

 

"Roll over," she demands.

 

William can do nothing but obey. He falls back into the pillows and welcomes the easy slide of Grell’s long legs into his lap. She cups his face and pulls him into a kiss, the sweet pucker of her mouth a perfect fit against his own.

 

Her lips trail down, catching the scrape of stubble on William’s jaw, the curve of his Adam’s apple. His shirt falls open, pulled apart by fingers too eager to bother with buttons. A huff is all the reprimand he can offer with Grell’s hot mouth wrapping around his nipple.

 

She bites and kisses until the dusky skin under her tongue is flushed and pert. William moans, breathy, his fingers sliding through Grell’s hair. Her smile is a fleeting thing, there and gone again as Grell wriggles down William’s body and sucks a kiss into his hip.

 

A bruise blooms faintly purple against the pale of the delicate skin surrounding it. Grell kisses it once before her attention is pulled elsewhere.

 

Cool fingertips ease under William’s waistband and guide his pants down. That one thin layer is all that separates Grell’s lips from the flush of his cockhead. William draws in a slow breath as Grell kisses him, her lips damp, soft, and eager.

 

She traps his cock under the slung low band of his pajama bottoms. Her hands pull it taut and the fabric keeps his twitching length pinned tight against his stomach.

 

She tongues at the head, slow. Precome oozes from the slit and Grell laps it up like a kitten with cream. The tip of her tongue traces down – drawing lines and swirls over delicate skin – and back up to grace the crown with a kiss.

 

William watches the top of her head as she moves, sure and slow enough to drive him mad. He grits her name from between clenched teeth and Grell takes pity on him. She lets go of the fabric holding his cock flat and allows it to bob up and slip past her lips into the heat of her mouth.

 

Her fingers curl around him as she lowers her head, lips meeting her fingers on every upstroke and bob down. William’s hands clench in the sheets at his sides, cloth twisting between his fingers as he pulls it. Grell’s tongue swirls around the head of his cock and she swallows around him, pushing him against her palate and letting her teeth delicately scrape against the underside.

 

William shudders all over and reaches down to push a hand through Grell’s hair. He pulls and she moans, sending vibrations through his body that curl his toes. He’s on the edge, teetering seconds from falling over. “Grell,” he gasps, frantic, fingers pulling at her hair. “Grell, stop. Stop.”

 

She pulls her mouth off of him with a lewd sound and licks her lips. “What?” Her voice is rough, used. She sounds more curious about why she was stopped rather than disappointed because of it. She leans to the side and slithers up the bed to face William and kiss his flushed cheek. “What is it, love?”

 

William doesn’t answer with words. He reaches down between Grell’s legs and palms at the erection dampening her silky slip with precome. Her fingers clutch at his shoulder and she gasps, hips rising unbidden into the touch. “ _Ohh_ ,” she sighs, hitching her leg up over William’s.

 

“Oh,” he answers breathlessly, a smile in his voice. William pulls the fabric up Grell’s back, bunching it in his fist. Grell rolls back on top of him, her legs tight to either side of his waist. When she rolls her hips down, her cock drags up the length of his, wet and needy.

 

She uses her toes to push William’s pants lower until they reach mid-thigh and he can kick them the rest of the way off. His knees rise, heels planted on the bed, and Grell sits back against his thighs and grinds down into his lap.

 

“Will,” she breathes, chest hitching, and William slides his hands under the satin covering her torso. His thumbs search out the soft peaks of her nipples and he toys with them, pinching and tugging until Grell falls into his chest, mouth hungrily seeking out his.

 

She kisses the breath from his lungs with insistent lips and a devilish tongue.  Grell’s teeth catch on William’s lip and pull, forcing him into sitting up with her. He winds his arms around her waist and slots their lips back together.

 

Grell wiggles against him, shifting until she can sling both legs around his back and draw their bodies even closer. Her hands pet through his hair restlessly, fingers pulling him into eager, fast-paced kisses that have them panting into each other’s mouths.

 

William turns his face away reluctantly, but that doesn’t stop Grell. She trails kisses across his face and over his jaw, one hand cupping his chin and urging his face to the side so her mouth can cover more ground.

 

A low laugh slips passed William’s parted lips. He wraps one arm tight around Grell’s waist and lifts her up, flipping them. Grell lands on her back underneath of him, breathless and bright eyed. Her cheeks are as flush as her damp mouth when she looks up at him adoringly.

 

“My darling William,” she murmurs. Her fingers glide up his chest, nails raising faint pink lines as they make their way up the slope of William’s throat. They then disappear into his hair and comb through it lovingly, Grell’s thumbs circling his temples.

 

Ever so slowly, William lowers his body on top of Grell’s. He settles between her spread legs, cants his hips to accommodate her tightly crossed ankles at the small of his back. His hands slide over her waist and grip the jut of her hipbone, tugging until Grell rolls her body against his.

 

She moves without his guidance after that. Her hips undulate, rocking their bodies together. Her heels dig into William’s back, pushing until there’s no space between them at all.

 

She sighs against his mouth when she brings their lips together again, a short ‘ah’ breathed against his lips. William answers her with a quiet moan made quieter by Grell’s swallowing it down.

 

Their hips buck and roll, coming together and rocking apart until the bed is moving with them and the sounds of squeaking springs mingle with their breathless moans.

 

Grell clutches at William’s back with one hand, the other cupping the back of his head. She pulls his face into the curve of her throat and holds it there as her head falls back into the pillows. “William.” His name is a whisper on her tongue; a low gasp uttered as she clings to him and comes apart in his arms.

 

Her thighs quake around his waist as William rocks against her. His hips press her down into the bed as he tumbles over the edge and spills between their bodies. “Grell,” pours out of him like a prayer, murmured into the sharp edge of Grell’s collarbone.

 

He makes to move when their bodies stop shivering, but Grell squeezes her thighs around him. “Stay,” she says drowsily. William lifts his head to find that her eyes are only half open and her mouth is upturned, smiling at him. “Just for a moment.”

 

William settles back down, only shifting a bit when his skin comes in contact with the cooling mess between their hips. He props himself up on one arm and uses his free hand to brush Grell’s hair off of her face.

 

Her skin is still pink and there’s the start of stubble burn on her shoulder where he buried his face. William traces a finger over it and smiles faintly. His eyes find Grell’s when she touches his cheek and his smile grows upon seeing the sleepy contentment in her gaze.

 

“I love you.” She thumbs over his cheek and allows her eyes to slip closed.

 

William smooths Grell’s hair back and lowers his head to press a kiss to her forehead. “I love you,” he replies, lips moving against her skin.

 

He allows himself to be tugged close and held in Grell’s embrace. It’s only the fear of sticking together that forces him to pull back and drop a placating kiss on Grell’s already protesting mouth. “I’ll be back.”

 

He kisses her again, chaste, and rolls out of bed, grabbing his glasses off of the nightstand on his way to retrieve a damp towel from the bathroom.

 

Grell hasn’t moved when he returns, but she lifts her head to squint down at him. “What took so long?” Grell asks sleepily as William pulls her toward him by the ankle.

 

“I had to clean myself first,” he reminds gently. Grell pouts at him, fingertips trailing up his forearm. It’s bare now, his ruined nightshirt abandoned somewhere between the bed and the bathroom. The entire naked expanse of him is on display. Pity her glasses are still on the bedside table.

 

“Cold,” she complains, sucking her stomach in as William runs the damp towel up her thigh. He shushes her and presses a kiss to the inside of her knee.

 

“Payback,” he murmurs into her skin. “For your freezing feet.” Laughing, she wriggles out of her nightie and sinks shamelessly into the mattress as he begins cleaning the mess on her stomach.

 

He gives the towel a glance when he’s finished and then tosses it onto the floor to join Grell’s discarded clothing. He settles on his side beside Grell and pulls the blankets up, holding them high enough to give Grell room to roll into his chest before he lowers them.

 

“Are you going to be here when I wake up?” Grell nuzzles into William’s shoulder, presses a clumsy kiss to his skin.

 

“No,” William answers, regretful. Grell frowns into his arm and her fingers curl against his ribs, as if she can hold him tightly enough to make him stay. “But I’ll save you a seat at lunch,” he adds. Grell giggles, cozying herself into William’s side.

 

“How romantic,” she hums.

 

William curls an arm around Grell’s waist and turns his face to press a smile into her hair. His thumb passes back and forth over her side and it’s that slow, steady movement that lulls Grell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with us on [tumblr](http://cielsbitch.tumblr.com)!


End file.
